Mario's Feelings
by BigMariofangirl
Summary: Mario has feelings for his brother but can't tell him. soon Mr.L Finds out about Mario's Feelings and is now trying to use them agents him. Mpreg and hard yaoi. you have been wornd.
1. Chapter 1

**Mario's feelings.**

Mario sat in the living room staring at a picture of his brother, letting out a sigh knowing his brother was out - with her. There wasn't any doubt, Daisy was using him.

"When will he come home?" Mario asked himself.

Soon Luigi burst in the doors, drunk off his ass. He stumbled to the couch that Mario – who was now shocked at Luigi's entrance - was sitting in.

"Hi brother... you know life sucks... g-girls just want to use you... r-right?" Luigi slurred.

"Ar-are you ok?" Mario asked.

"N-not that I know of. She didn't even show up .You would never do that to me, would you brother?" Luigi tumbled and sat next to Mario.

"You need to go lay down." Mario stated.

"No, you did not answer me." Luigi grumbled

Mario sighed, "No Luigi, I wouldn't stand you up if you had asked me to meet you or some thing like that."

Luigi climbed on to Mario's lap and kissed him on the nose.

Mario suddenly blushed a bright red, trying hard to hide it. "You need to go to bed." he said.

"Come on brother, let's have fun." Luigi cooed.

_Mario tried hard to keep his feelings hidden at all times._

Luigi wrapped his arms around Mario's neck, pulling his face really close to his own.

Mario blushed even more and tried to push Luigi a way. "No!"he panicked.

"Mario... you are blushing..." Luigi sang.

Mario got a little mad at Luigi, and then suddenly slapped him in the face. As soon as he knew what happened his eyes grew in shock. "I'm sorry Luigi!" He apologized quickly as Luigi sat on the ground and looked up at him.

"Right!" Luigi hissed and walked to his room.

**I am so sorry. This was just the first one and It did not end well cuz Luigi was drunk. The next one Luigi will be himself and Mario will be mad at himself for hitting Luigi. I hope you like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mario's date**

Luigi had just gotten up, and the hangover hit him hard. He had sped as fast as a jet to the bathroom right away.

Mario, who was up before Luigi for a change, was eating and stopped at the sound of Luigi vomiting. The sound made him feel a little sick, so he got up and walked to the bathroom.

"You okay, little bro?" He asked Luigi from the other side of the door.

"Just peachy!" Luigi answered, making Mario role his eyes.

"Yep, so you want to go out? You know just you and me, doing brotherly things. Maybe see that movie you talked about?" Mario said.

Luigi vomited again, "Yep, sounds fun." He gasped.

"Well like they say, it's better out than in. Maybe we could go to our favorite restraurant too." Mario said smiling. _'It would be like a date_.' he thought to himself.

Luigi opened the bathroom door and looked at Mario. "I thought you had plans with Princess Peach tonight?" He asked well glaring at him.

"I did, but she has this meeting she can't miss, so she can't go. So I want to do something with you, there's nothing wrong with brothers doing something together." Mario stated.

"Well in that case, I guess you are right." Luigi mumbled.

"See! Now let's get some of the cleaning done." Mario hummed.

=3

Mario had started by picking up all his dirty clothes and getting them in the wash, Luigi doing the same. After that Mario started the dishes, and Luigi vacuumed the foyer. Luigi made lunch at 12:00 and continued the day's work.

_Mario wanted to tell Luigi how he felt, but he knew it would be hard._

Luigi had stopped and was shaking his head. _'Did I come on to Mario last night_?' He asked himself looking at Mario, who was humming his favorite tune. _'No way, Mario would have told me if I did.'_Luigi went back to folding cloths.

=3

By 5:00, the two made their way into town for dinner and a movie.

When they made it to the restaurant in some of the best clothes they had. It was a 5 star restaurant and it was very nice, it had some of the best wines and even the best gourmet foods.

"I love this place. I never took Daisy here though. She said this place was the worst. I love the food here." Luigi told Mario, who walked to the front.

A toad looked up at Mario. "Ah, Mr. Mario. Table for two you said. Um, I don't see the Princess with you. Something wrong?" He stated.

"No, she had a meeting so she could not come; I brought my brother with me instead." Mario explained.

"Ah, yes Mr. Luigi. Right this way, sirs." He led the two to a table, and the two sat down. "Someone will be with you soon, sirs." He finished and walked off.

Luigi looked at Mario twittling his fingers. He looked worried. Luigi broke his concentration. "What is bothering you? You seem to be thinking about something." he glared at Mario.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about something. It's not important." Mario said, but in which he was thinking of how Luigi was going to rape him last night. If Mario did not hit him Luigi might as well. Mario would have stopped fighting it.

A young female toad walked up to the table. "What can I get you gentleman to drink?" She asked nice and calmly.

Mario looked up. "I guess water will do." he said

"Same here miss." Luigi smiled.

She just nodded and walked of.

Luigi looked at Mario. "You know, I was drunk last night, so what happened?" he asked his brother, who was still looking at the table disappointed.

"I just tried to get you in bed, that's all." Mario said.

After that the rest of diner was quiet.

After the meal was done and the bill was paid, the two walked to the theater to see the movie. On the way, Mario only could think of how Luigi could have raped him last night and he how would have not put up much of a fight.

During the movie, Mario fell asleep and at times Luigi had to wake him because of the snoring.

=3

Now the two of them started to head home. Mario grabbed his keys as Luigi hit the door making Mario drop the keys on the ground.

"What is it?" Mario asked looking up at Luigi.

"Tell me the truth." Luigi demanded.

"I-I can't, I don't want to hurt you." Mario answered.

"Whatever." Luigi picked up Mario's keys and unlocked the door and went in.

Mario walked in and got in front of Luigi. "F-fine! You were trying to seduce me." Mario cried, tears starting to run down his face.

Luigi was in shock and could not say a word.

"I-it was working to." Mario told Luigi.

Luigi looked at Mario, "You want me to rape you?" Luigi was confused.

"I don't know, maybe. I love you Luigi." Mario tried not to cry. He felt bad that that was what he wanted.

Luigi walked up and grabbed Mario's hand and walked to the couch and kicked of his shoes and took off Mario's. Mario just watched as Luigi started to undress Mario and himself leaving just the boxers.

Luigi made Mario lay back on the couch, and leaned over him. He then ground his manhood up to Mario's.

Mario let out an airy moan. Soon Luigi started to kiss Mario on his lips. Mario eyes slowly closed, as he reached his hands up to run his fingers in Luigi's softer hair. After an hour of kissing the two went up to Mario's room to get much needed sleep.

**AH! I can't believe I did that! I am evil! O.o**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this is like chapter 3. Now if you don't like any Mpreg or yaoi, go read Saving Christmas instead. So ok just ta let ya know what is going on now. Luigi learned that Mario, his older brother, had a crush on him. Note they are twins just older by 1 hour and 30 mins or something like that. Luigi may just be using Mario to get over Daisy who knows. Now for the story, and sorry for all the talking.**

Mario got up before Luigi and snuggled up to him, but soon Luigi turned and looked at Mario. As soon as Mario looked at him, he saw that Luigi's eyes where off colored. One was still blue, and one was gray like Mr. L's. Mario felt petrified now. Luigi sat up, Mario following to keep an eye on him.

Luigi had an evil smile. "So you still want more? Last night was not good enough for you?" He asked

Mario did not say a thing, cuz he did not know who was talking to him. Mr. L or Luigi, which one is it?

"Well I guess I can help you with that." Mr. L smiled

Mario felt more panicked than before.

Mr. L got up off the bed and took the covers off of Mario. He was in just his boxers, due to the fact that Mario and Luigi both went to bed their own pairs. Mr. L grabbed the edge of the boxers to pull them off of him. Mario let out a gasping sound and looked down to see he was hard.

"My, are you exited to get raped by your own brother." Mr. L chuckled.

Mario blushed as Mr. L took off his own boxers, and walked back to the bed as he lifted Mario up. He sat down and slowly set Mario on his lap. Mario let out a yelp as he felt Mr. L's cock go in him. The pain was a little to much for Mario.

"How it feel Mario?" He asked as Mario hissed in pain.

Soon Mr. L began to thrust into Mario, which caused him much pain. Mario tried so hard not to past out, but felled.

**=3**

Mario awoke in his bed, but he felt a little sick. Soon he heard a soft sob next to the bed. He looked at the floor next to the bed to see Luigi crying.

"Brother? Is it you?" Mario asked

Luigi looked up at Mario and nodded slowly. "I am sorry, it was all my fault." Luigi said.

"What do you mean by that?" Mario muttered.

"I just watched as Mr. L did that to you and didn't try and stop him." Luigi told Mario.

"I bet you did try to stop him Luigi. Sometimes he over powers you, and I know this. He's just playing mind games with us." Mario stated.

Luigi smiled and got up, and walked to the door. "I am going to get you something to eat, just stay in bed today." Luigi said.

Mario smiled back. "Ok, that sounds grate." He mumbled.

**=3**

After 2 months Mario was constantly sleepy, he moved slower, and looked a little rounder. He seem to be himself though, or maybe not. If he dropped something by accident he would start crying and blame himself for it, he would be happy for a bit and than get really depressed for no reason what so ever.

Luigi thought this was odd and wanted Mario to go see a doctor, but Mario did not want to see one. Soon Mario got up and would be in the bathroom soon after.

The bad thing is one day Peach came by and Mario was in the bathroom vomiting Luigi did not know she came in the house cuz he was yelling at Mario.

"You got to see a doctor or else! It could be bad!" He yelled at the door.

"Shut up!" Mario gasped.

"Tell me to shut up! Something is wrong and you think it's nothing!" Luigi bellowed as Peach walked up to the door.

"Hi Luigi." she said making Luigi jump.

Ah! Peach what on earth are you doing here?" Luigi yelped in shock.

"Come to see you guys. It's been some time I have seen you guys." Peach told Luigi.

Peach that you?" Mario asked through the door.

"Yes it is." She hummed knowing Mario must miss her.

"Tell Luigi I..." Mario stopped and vomited.

"Peach, Mario needs to see a doctor." Luigi said as Peach nod in agreement with him.

"Mario, do as Luigi said and go to a doctor." She worried.

Soon Peach, Luigi, and Mario were sitting in an ER waiting for Mario to get checked up on. Names where called and soon it will be Mario's turn. The toad doctor did every thing and nothing seemed off.

", I need you to go in the bathroom and..." the toad doctor stopped to see Mario's evil glare on him.

Mario grabbed the bottle and stormed to the bathroom.

"Well doc?" Luigi asked.

"I am Toadsmith, and so far I got nothing but a hunch." he said.

"Oh?" Peach hummed, tilting her head.

"Well I'm use to seeing this in just women so it may be a spook if I am right." Toadsmith said.

Luigi face look a little shocked, well Peach was thinking.

"Wait! He can't be pregnant, can he?" Luigi asked.

"Well there are cases like that here. Some say it's a rare in toad men, but some have had kids." Dr. Toadsmith said.

"How?" Luigi asked.

"Well some say a mushroom of sorts. It's rare to find one though. It's pink I heard." He told Luigi and Peach.

Luigi looked confused and Peach had just about the same look.

Mario stomped out of the bathroom. No one could tell any thing from how Mario eats that he was or was not pregnant. Mario groaned and handed the bottle back.

", I shall call you and your brother after I run some test. You can go now." Toadsmith said.

Mario let out a sigh and headed home with Luigi and Peach.

**=3**

Peach and Luigi where talking in the kitchen as Mario took a nap.

"What am I going to do?" Luigi huffed

"How did this happen?" Peach asked

Luigi felt ashamed and sadly looked at Peach. "Mr. L took over and for some odd reason raped Mario."

"Oh my!" Peach gasped

"I know. What did he do I don't know, but I am sure it was not good." Luigi told her.

"The bad thing is what if Bowser shows, or finds out about Mario?" Peach said.

Luigi's eyes grow big. "Oh shit. That's right, Mario can't help you. I guess I will have to save you." Luigi stated

"Well you seem to get one out of the way." Peach giggled

"Yep, but if Bowser finds out that is a different story. We got to keep Bowser from finding out." Luigi said

"I see, and how will we do that?" Peach asked

"Um..." Luigi was cut off by the phone.

Luigi answered as Mario walked down stairs. "Hello?"

"Luigi, it's me. After you left I stared the test. It came out faster than it should." he proclaimed

"Well?" Luigi asked.

"Positive, my boy. It would seem like rare case, but what will you do if the princess gets kidnapped or Bowser hears of this?" Toadsmith pondered.

"I can save Peach just fine, its Bowser finding out that's hard to get out of." Luigi told him.

Mario Looked at Luigi a bit shocked of what he was hearing.

"Wait, hold the phone!" Mario snapped

Luigi looked at Mario as Peach walked in.

"I am going to have a kid?" Mario asked.

To the best of our knowledge, yes." Luigi said.

Mario sat down and looked at his hands and started to cry.

Luigi hanged up the phone and sat next to Mario. "It's ok Mario. Peach and I are here for you." Luigi told him.

Mario looked at Peach, who was nodding her head.

**What will happen if Bowser finds his worst enemy is going to have a kid? What will Mario do about this?**

**LOL you all have to wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys sorry, but things are going to be slow now. It is not my fault but Mario has to learn the steps of child care. Well so just know it will be silly though. So have fun!**

Mario woke with the same problem, vomiting. Luigi soon got up to fix breakfast for Mario.

"I wonder if I can teach Mario? He knows nothing about caring for kids, or a baby. This will be hard." Luigi said to himself.

Mario came down from the bathroom and sat at the table. "For a baby he likes to be a pain, and he is only 3 months." Mario stated.

"He?" Luigi asked setting the healthy breakfast in front of Mario.

"It was my guess." Mario said. He took a bite of the food.

"Well I guess it was an ok guess." Luigi said.

Luigi leaned over and kissed Mario softly. Mario looked at Luigi.

"Event if it was M.L, It is my kid too." Luigi said.

Mario just smiled and put more food in his mouth. "I get it Luigi, you love this kid too." Mario told Luigi.

"That is why I am going to teach you how to care for babies." Luigi said as Mario smiled.

"That would be nice." Mario chuckled.

Luigi held up an egg. "This will do." he said.

Mario slowly grabbed the egg so he would not break it.

"You care for the egg for the month and that's all." Luigi told Mario.

"Ah... Well that will be easy." Mario set the egg down softly on the table.

Luigi got up from table and walk out to get his regular jog. Mario left and started to fallow Luigi.

"What are you doing?" Luigi asked.

"Well I got to stay fit. That way after I give birth I will be fit." Mario told Luigi as he too tried to keep up with him.

Luigi smiled and than turn to see Wario and Waluigi walking up to the two of them and Luigi's smile fell off.

"How nice to see you, Stupid Mario bros." Waluigi said with his hands in his pockets.

_'Oh shit. If Wario or Waluigi find out they can tell Bowser about Mario'_Luigi thought to himself.

Mario snarled at the two. "Shut up, you low life ass!"

Luigi felt his stomach hit the floor, and jump back up to his throat and sank back down. Mario was just fixing up a fight with the two of them, and Mario can't fight Wario or the worst one Waluigi. Luigi can't even fight Waluigi, and that means he sure the hell can't beat the two of them.

"Look Moron! I am not here to fight for a change. Bowser is lazy after you kick his ass. So I thought we do the family thing. I heard you got sick." Waluigi explained.

Wario was quite and look like he was going to kill someone just by looking at them.

"Are you ok Wario?" Luigi just had to ask.

"I don't care to come and help you stupid Mario's." Wario said.

"I did not ask you to." Luigi told him.

Waluigi looked at Mario with a smile and looked back at Wario. "Well if you want you can go home. I did not ask you to come with me." Waluigi walked up to Wario.

Wario growled and looked at Waluigi. "I am going to work. Mona is waiting for me." Wario grumbled and walked back towards town.

Waluigi walked with Luigi and Mario to Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi thought about going to see Peach to get some help to teach Mario to care for a kid, but it was going to be hard with Waluigi hovering over him.

Mario was getting checked by Toadsmith and Waluigi was talking to Daisy, who was staying with Peach. She did not know about Mario just like Waluigi did not.

Waluigi was to see how sick Mario was for Bowser, and Wario did not want any part of it. So Waluigi was asking Daisy what she knew about it.

"I did not know Mario was sick, but Luigi has not called." She told him.

"So you two are over?" Waluigi had to see if they could go out soon.

"Well, how do you think I should act when a girl stands me up?" Luigi said popping out from no where that they could see.

"I am sorry. I was busy and saw it was late and so I did not go." Daisy told him.

Luigi nodded and just walked to Waluigi. "And you, creepy nut job, why do you care about Mario?" he asked.

"Well, as you know, I was in jail and had to go through therapy. She told me that I needed to do more nice things to get use to it. So I am doing it." Waluigi hummed. All though it was a lie, it was true.

He will help Mario, tell Bowser he was sick, and get paid, and Mario will beat Bowser, and all will be good.

**=3**

Waluigi had gone back to Luigi's mansion and helped him clean. He did this for a week till something felt odd. Soon Waluigi wondered what was going on. Mario did not act sick, but was happy, than mad, than sad. Something seemed off.

"Hay... U-um... Mario is sick something right?" Waluigi asked as he folded clothes with Luigi.

"I can't tell you." Luigi muttered.

Waluigi looked as Mario listened to music. Waluigi's dragon senses stepped in as his eyes grew ten times in size. He dropped a red shirt on the ground.

"W-what the hell?" Waluigi gasped looking at Mario.

Luigi looked at Waluigi's face, the look like he was fixing to pass out. "Something wrong?"

"How?" Waluigi yelled making Mario look over to the two.

Mario got up and walked over to see what was going on.

"You should watch what you do. So let me take a guess, it was you." Waluigi hissed

"What are you talking about?" Luigi glared at Waluigi.

Waluigi went and grabbed Mario's face. "I can sense it, Mario is pregnant."

"Hu?" Luigi was in a panic.

"How would you know this?" Mario asked Waluigi, shaking his face free.

"Well... My mum may be your pop's sister, but you know nothin about my pop. So let me tell you. He is a bad man." Waluigi told them.

"You came for Bowser did you not?" Mario huffed.

"Well not really, I came to see how sick you wore and help you get better and than tell him, but now I can't." Waluigi was frowning.

"What? You mean you wore double crossing?" Luigi gasped

"So how did this happen? I knew a blue or pink mushroom was involved in this." Waluigi said.

"Pink or blue?" Mario wondered.

"Yes. I heard if you eat one and have sex with another man you can have a kid. I heard it hurts like shit later to." Waluigi said.

Luigi had a questioned face, as he tried to gasp what Waluigi was telling them.

"Well?" Waluigi looked at Luigi.

"It was Mr. L, and why is there pink and blue?" Luigi answered at last.

"Hm... Mr. L hay. So it was just the two of you. I would never do my brother." Waluigi joked, or was it.

Mario was fixing to kill him, but moved back when Waluigi walked up to him.

"I can fix it all." Waluigi said, pulling a punch back aimed at Mario.

"Stop that Waluigi!" Luigi yelled as he polled Mario back and was looking at Waluigi.

Waluigi sighed. "What ever. Well if it was blue, it means that it will be a boy. Pink, well that would be a girl."

Luigi nod and walked Mario back to the sofa.

Waluigi crossed his arms. "What are you going to do if Bowser attacks?" he asked.

"Well I will dill with it. Now get out." Luigi demanded.

"Just chill out. I won't hurt Mario. Anyway you need me; I will help like I said. I will fight Bowser. You don't event know anything about the mushrooms." Waluigi said tilting his head and looking at Luigi.

Luigi was now glaring like Mario was at Waluigi.

"Face the fact Luigi. You can't beat Bowser, something is wrong with him. He was acting off the last time I saw him." Waluigi continued.

"What do you mean by off?" Luigi asked.

Mario's glare changed as Waluigi sat on a stool. "He had on a cloak of some sort and had a lot of guards." Waluigi explained.

Mario and Luigi looked confused. Waluigi looked at Luigi.

"What?" Luigi huffed.

"I am going to have to stay here for the time being. Bowser may hit hard and I live too far to get here to save your ass." Waluigi told him.

Luigi rolled his eyes and Mario hissed. "Fine, but any funny business and you will get you ass kicked." Luigi said

Waluigi nodded and walked off to take a look at the place.

**Yep, things are going to get a little messed up. Waluigi is now staying and he knows more than Luigi does. Things are just getting bad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow is been some time. Ok so last time Waluigi found out about Mario and Luigi having a baby together so now he is staying with them helping Luigi out. What will happen now? :D We'll just have to see.**

It has been two months after Waluigi moved in, and it has been five months since Mario got pregnant and so far noting bad had happened; but Luigi did not want to jinx it. So he let Waluigi live in the mansion.

Luigi and Waluigi were the only two up early in the morning, that's if Waluigi was asleep. The two sat at the table looking at one another for a bit. Waluigi got up and walked to the counter and pulled out a mug for some coffee in this happy, oh so quiet morning.

"Am I the only one that thinks this morning feels dead?" Waluigi asked.

Luigi just nodded, still a little sleepy, trying hard not to fall back to sleep on the table. He got a lot of sleep, nothing woke him, but he was so sleepy.

Waluigi looked at him and gave out a deep sigh. "Go back to bed if you want. I can cook food just fine."

Luigi looked up at Waluigi and just nodded, and got up as the phone started to ring. He grabbed it and placed the phone to his ear. "Yes?" He muttered.

"Luigi! It's Bowser!" Toad yelled, making Luigi hold the phone away from him.

Luigi tried not to drop the phone, because what he was afraid of did happen. He was going to have to fight Bowser all alone. Well, not really, he did have Waluigi, but what if Waluigi started to fight him? _Oh boy this won't be good_.

Luigi looked at Waluigi, who looked like he was ready to fight Bowser.

"Let's get to work." Waluigi said.

"Should we wake Mario first?" Luigi asked

"No, he will want to help us and we can't have that." Waluigi replied.

Luigi just nodded and the two of them made their way to Peach's kingdom.

**=3**

Waluigi and Luigi made it to the Mushroom Kingdom, but there was no Bowser. The two looked around them as Toad walked over.

"What are you doing here Luigi?" he asked.

"You were the one who called us!" Waluigi growled, holding Toad by his vest.

"I did?" Toad gasped trying to fight back.

"If you did not call us about an attack from Bowser, then who did?" Luigi wondered.

Waluigi's eyes got really big. "It was a trap!" He said looking ay Toad and Luigi.

"What?" Luigi asked.

"Bowser knows some how! He is after Mario!" Waluigi yelled throwing Toad to the side.

**=3**

Mario was still sound asleep, but that changed as he heard a voice that sounded so familiar, which made Mario feel scared for his life.

It was Bowser and Kamek. "He is here still, because of his condition." Bowser said.

"Yes my Lord. He can't get far. If what was told to us was right he should be five months pregnant." Kamek told Bowser.

"It still makes no since to me. How can he be having a kid?" Bowser asked.

"A mushroom that is solid in color, blue or pink. It can do that very well, my Lord." Kamek explained.

"Sounds like a spell or something." Bowser knocked the door in. "Knock knock! Any one home!" Bowser bellowed.

Mario looked out the door in to the forayer. He saw Bowser and Kamek looking around.

"Its not as green as I thought it would be." Bowser said.

"I do admit, it is does look nice." Kamek mentioned.

Mario shut the door, and walked down the hall to the library and started to look for Mr. L's hide out. It had to be in there. He started to pool books off the shelf, and found what he needed, a way out. Mario felt a kick in his stomach.

Bowser walked up the stairs to the bed rooms and the library. Mario heard them coming and went in to the room. He knew it was Mr. L's cuz of the Bro Bot sitting in the room.

Mario jump as he heard the door opened one more time. He looked for some where to hide. It was just too hard to find a place to hide, but not one could be found. All though it was too late for Mario, Bowser and Kamek had got to him first.

"Well well well, if it ain't Mario." Bowser said, Mario started to shake.

"Long time no see, Sir Mario." Kamek hissed, she looked at the mushrooms. "Look Lord Bowser, the mushrooms I told you about." she told Bowser pointing at them.

"What do you want from me?" Mario cried.

"Grab them, and as for you. We want your baby; just what we want is a little hero now, don't we." Bowser growled.

Mario looked up at Bowser, trying hard not to cry. Kamek picked up the mushrooms and looked at Bowser.

"We must go master, Luigi and Waluigi will be back soon as they find out it was a lie." Kamek said.

Bowser grabbed Mario by the wrist and dragged him out to the forest, where his flying smiling copter was sitting. So they took Mario back to the Keep.

**I wonder what Bowser has planed for the mushrooms I guess you got to wait for the next chapter to find out, but one thing is still untold. Why does Waluigi know so much?**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! Six chapters, and who would have known this would go so long and still be going. At this time I would love to thank all my fans that made this so. OMG I so did not think it would go on like this. I am so happy. So ok Mario is kidnapped and Bowser has the Mpreg Mushroom. What will he do with them?**

Luigi awoke in a slightly big room that looked very nice, with a bed that was so big it could eat him alive, and a window that was small in size, but he still wanted to look out it. As he sat up, he felt something heavy and cold touch his chest. Luigi looked down at the chain that was on a collar on his neck.

He put a hand on his head and felt stitches. Luigi climbed off the bed and looked out the window to see he was up high and he tried to remember why he was there.

**=3**

After finding out that Bowser was not attacking the Mushroom Kingdom. Waluigi and Luigi rushed back to see the door was busted down and Mario gone. They walked in and looked all over for Mario, when back in the forayer Waluigi was hit in the back of the head by a hammer.

Luigi was looking at all the blood and was going to snap if it was not for the other Hammer bro. Luigi felt a deep pound in his head and crashed face first in to the floor below.

**=3**

He gasped at the deep blue sky and than looked down at how high he was. Luigi could only wonder what has happened to Mario at the time. He then looked at the bed.

"Am I in Bowser's room?" He wondered.

"That would be right, sir." Came a sweet voice, so loving and yet so sad.

Luigi saw a girl koopa walk in with cleaners and sheets. "Hi, I am Luigi. What is your name?" He asked.

The Koopa girl smiled at Luigi's kindness. "I am Kilen Koopa. I am cleaning the Keep with Comin Koopa." She said softly.

"Oh, that must suck. Um... did you see what he did with Mario?" Luigi wondered.

"Mario? I think so, and that would be a different room in the Keep, and some other guy I think was with Waluigi is in the basement." She told him.

"Well that helps. Not like am getting out any time soon to save Mario. Do you know who told Bowser about Mario?" Luigi said.

"It was that shy guy Maxum who told Bowser that Mario ate the Mpreg Mushroom." she explained.

"The Mpreg Mushroom?" Luigi gasped as he realized that Mario was given that mushroom.

"Lord Bowser gave you the mushroom too." She said as she walked to the bed pulling the sheets off.

Luigi was now in deep shock as he started to think of all the things Bowser could of dun to him.

"No need to get worked up. Lord Bowser was waiting for you to wake first." She said.

"That is not helping me!" Luigi shrieked.

Kilen put clean sheets on the bed as Luigi sat in a chair. He could jump out the window and get hung, but he did not want to die. All though it would be better than getting raped by Bowser.

**=3**

As for Mario he was blinded folded and could not see, but he knew his hands were tied by the pain. He could not see but he felt a kick from the baby which, meant he was ok. Then a crash came from some where in the room and a voice.

"Ouch, shit that hurt!" Yelled what sound like Wario's.

Soon Mario could see Wario's face. "Uh? Hi?" Mario said.

"I came to save you. Now be careful, I'd hate it if you get hurt." Wario laughed.

"You know?" Mario asked.

"Oh, so I am so dumb I can't even think for myself? Yes I know!" Wario hissed grabbing Mario's hand and looking for the best way out.

After he got Mario out he went back for Waluigi, his brother, and Luigi. Which he had to go out on a line and say, the two of them were in the dungeon.

**=3**

Luigi sat on the bed after Kilen left the room swinging his feet. Soon he could hear the foot steps of Bowser coming up the hall. It was too late to kill himself to get out of getting raped.

Bowser walked in and looked at Luigi. "You look so nice on my bed." He said.

"If that was a pick up line, it fails." Luigi smart mouthed back at Bowser, that got him growled at.

"You won't be talking tough soon." Bowser huffed.

Luigi jumped as Bowser walked up to the bed. "Hey!" He yelled as Bowser grabbed his leg and dragged him back to the foot of the bed.

Luigi let out a high yelp as he looked at Bowser's red eyes. He was going to get hurt if he fought him. That Luigi knew all too well, but if he did not he will still be hurt.

Luigi felt Bowser's clad hand ripping off his shorts off. Luigi took in a breath and felt something poking at his butt. This was it what was making him feel so sick. It happened so fast the pain could kill him.

Bowser let out a deep moan, which made Luigi feel sick. So sick he wanted to vomit, and would of if it was not for the first thrust which made him bit down on his lip so hard blood dripped in to his mouth. The taste of his blood made Luigi fill sicker, as if having something bigger than himself over him wasn't bad enough. The worst was the thing in him was a little binger than Luigi first thought.

He tried to see behind him to see Bowser and he did. Bowser had polled out and all could be seen, but it was not long Luigi flinched as the brutal thrusting started once more.

**=3**

Wario was having problems with guards and stuff, but he got to the dungeon and saw Waluigi on the ground with dry blood. Wario was now pissed as the person helping came in.

"He will be ok, but Luigi is not in here. I will take him back with me. You go and get Luigi." The sweet voice did say.

Taking off the hood of the cloak showed it was Peach. She opened the door and helped Waluigi to his feet.

"Aw. Wario, am I happy to see you brother... I do hope that you and Peach are not on a date..." Waluigi joked.

"You are okay, but I still got to get Luigi." Wario growled and left to find Luigi.

Peach took Waluigi back to the Mushroom kingdom, where Mario was waiting.

**=3**

After hours off searching, Wario was at Bowser's room and bust down the door to see Luigi, sound asleep on the bed, undressed and looked like a mess.

Wario walked up to wake him. Luigi got up crying and looked at him.

"You came to save me?" Luigi cried.

"Yeah, what happened?" Wario asked grabbing a sheet and draping it to size for Luigi to tie on his waist so he can get out.

"Bowser... H-he..." Luigi started to cry more.

Wario was past pissed and turned to see Bowser smiling at him. Wario rushed after him, knocking him into a wall. Luigi backed up as he saw the chain was gone.

Wario fell back in the room with a black eye and jumped to his feet.

"Get the hell out of here Luigi!" Wario yelled at Luigi.

Luigi nodded and grabbed the sheet and jumped out the window and landed and looked back to see Wario fly out Bowser's keep. Luigi ducked behind a rock.

Wario rolledd as Bowser dropped down, trying to fall on Wario.

"Dow, you missed!" Wario laughed, and than got punched in the gut.

"No I got you. You fat bastard." Bowser said.

Wario took a swing at Bowser, hitting him in the jaw - knocking the big Koopa out cold.

"Kiss my fat ass!" Wario spat and walked over to Luigi and took him back too the Mushroom kingdom.

**OK? I thought this would got out to long, but the next one wont be. Say high to Markis! Thats right. Mario is going to have a baby yall. Happy! So get ready for some LOLs. Trust me you will laugh.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It is the time you all are waiting for, so I won't talk long. Baby time!**

It was the big day for Mario as he paced the floor. Luigi watched from his chare, and Waluigi glared at the two of them. He was mad with them and Wario watched all things in a chair.

"Why does it take so long?" Mario asked the other 3.

"Why are you so impatient, Mario?" Luigi said.

"Well I can see why." Waluigi answered while sitting next to Wario.

Mario looked at Waluigi, wondering what was wrong with him. He helped for nothing and did so much. It was odd to say the least. Mario stopped pacing and watched Waluigi.

"I still got questions for you?" Mario asked Waluigi.

Waluigi looked up at Mario. "What?" He asked.

"Well you did not have help me and Luigi, and how do you know some much about the Mushroom? It does seem odd." Mario muttered.

Wario sighed and looked at Luigi, who was looked back at Wario with wonder on his face, but the silence was broken by a knock at the door.

Mario walked to the door and opened it to see a little bundle at the door. "Baby?" Mario asked looking down and saw eyes looking up at him.

Luigi looked over his shoulder at the baby. Mario picked up the baby, and walked in to the house as Wario and Waluigi walked up to look at the baby.

"He looks so cute." Luigi said.

"I think I need to tell you." Waluigi told them.

Wario shook his head at Waluigi and stood up and tried to walk off, when Waluigi glared at him.

"You know that time I was in the hospital, I was in a fight not by choice. I had used the mushroom, and during the beating I took and killed the baby." Waluigi said with tears running down his face.

"Oh my!" Mario said holding him new born baby.

"Yeah but forget about it. What are you going to name the sweet little guy?" Waluigi said.

Mario looked at the baby with a hat on it. "Markus." Luigi looked at Mario.

"Markus? That's cool." Luigi muttered

Mario looked at Luigi. "You've got to plan a baby shower, think of names and such things." Mario smiled

"Right, and I care why?" Luigi growled.

"Look stupid! I know you don't like it that was Bowser, but face the fact. You had one cute baby. So this one may be cute too." Wario said putting his feet up.

Luigi looked at Markus' big eyes and smiled. "You are right, and get your feet off the table." He said.

Mario smiled at Waluigi which got a glare. "Sorry." Mario backed off.

Wario took his feet off table and huffed at Luigi.

**=3**

Soon Waluigi was asleep and it all came back to him. It was about a year from now when he offered to test a mushroom that was found in east Mushroom kingdom. When he was with an old friend of his the two got drunk and they woke in the same bed.

Shortly after that in about fore months Waluigi was filling sick and went to a doctor call Toadsmith, who had knowledge of the mushroom.

"Well this may seem to a bit of shock to you, Mr. Waluigi, but you are pregnant." Toadsmith said looking past his glasses.

"How can I?" Waluigi asked, trying to stay calm as he could.

"You tested a mushroom in the east, right? Well, that mushroom let's women who can't let kids be able to, but soon it was shown that men can use the mushroom too. The thing is, the mushrooms are so rare. In that case finding them is hard, not to mention a pain. So we don't use them." Toadsmith explained.

Waluigi glared at him. "I can't have a kid. It just won't be good for my line of work." He snarled.

"Well, I guess you need to just do the work in your shop and give up the gang you put out on the streets so that your child can live a life with her dad." Toadsmith said bopping Waluigi on the head with a file.

Waluigi nodded and left, but was stopped by the gang that wanted him dead so badly that they tried to blow up one time. Wario did not like that and that made it worse for Waluigi. They had six people keeping Waluigi from running and one came and grabbed him from behind.

"Let me go! Its over you assholes so go tell your boss he can do as he wants!" Waluigi growled.

A small Koopa walked up to Waluigi. "Oh, that was gold, but it ain't over until you have to go back to the hospital." he said.

"Riff!" Waluigi was in shock to see the boss came out, and soon Waluigi was trying to get out of the grip as a brass knuckle hit him in the stomach over and over again. Waluigi felt dead to the world, and did not want to fight back now.

Soon he woke up in a bed with Wario sitting next to him. He looked at the TV, which was on news, which showed he was out for three days. Wario was hurt but look like he had time to heal.

"Good morning sunshine." Wario said, looking down at Waluigi.

"You saved me?" Waluigi asked.

"Was I going to be a bad brother and let you die? No!" Wario told Waluigi, who was looking at his hands.

"Maybe you should of. What good am I at being any thing if I let this happen to an unborn baby?" Waluigi said.

Wario looked at Waluigi like he lost it. "Oh, you mean what Toadsmith said. Well, I don't know what to tell you, because I think its just nuts. I don't want to give birth to a baby. That is what we got women for. I don't need a man to... Who did you sleep with?" Wario wondered.

"Max, he was in town and it was a mistake. I had too much and I don't know what happened. I guess you got something right." Waluigi said.

But things did not go right after that. Waluigi was out to kill the gang that did this to him and he did, but now no one knew it was him. That was the power of being a ninja, and Waluigi was good at that.

**=3**

Soon Waluigi was awake and walking around like a lost puppy. Like he did not know he was staying at Luigi's house on that he was staying on the earth. He looked at Mario and Markus and felt so sick to his stomach that he would go outside to see Luigi sitting out there making booties.

"I don't get it," Luigi said. "You act odd more so today. I get the feeling that you would have your kid if it was not for Riff. The odd thing is, wasn't he killed fore days after you got better?"

Waluigi got close to Luigi's face. "And why is it the person I liked in high school is doing his brother and Bowser and asking me if I killed a guy." He hissed.

"Well maybe I didn't feel the same." Luigi said, but things wore just going wrong as Daisy walked up to Luigi's house.

"This won't end well." Waluigi sighed Luigi looked up at Daisy walking up to him.

"Hi Luigi, how are you?" Daisy said, making Waluigi fall off the porch and laugh like the mad man he was.

"Hi Daisy, what do you want?" Luigi asked.

S-she wants t-ta know how i-it fills to have a-a baby!" Waluigi laughed.

"Hu?" she wondered as Mario walked out with a baby in hand.

"What is?... Daisy?" Mario looked at her.

"Baby?" She saw Markus holding on to Mario's overall straps.

"S-she is going to have fun with this!" Waluigi got up trying to get a gasp of breath.

"What is going on?" She asked.

Luigi got up looking like he will kill someone. "I was raped by Bowser about five months ago, and my brother was raped by Mr.L and had a baby and the same thing is going to happen to me thanks to a mushroom! Now is there something I missed?" Luigi yelled at her.

Daisy was in shock and was lost for words, but Waluigi wasn't. "That went good. Anyone want to go get ice-cream?" Waluigi joked getting glared at by Mario and Luigi.

"Well, I guess you don't want to date me then." Daisy said.

"You did not show up to date, so no." Luigi said.

Daisy left, but Luigi felt bad about it and wondered if later he should call her. Wario shook his head and headed home.

**Don't worry guys. Soon Mario will be lost in how to do things. I am not going to tell you much more, and don't worry about Waluigi and as for Luigi he is going to lay a egg.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, time to get to the end of this madness. I can here the "NO!" right now. Well guess what. it is just the end of 'Mario's feelings' thare will be more of the story. The next part is 'The legend of the seven stars' I will still do M stuff.**

Mario went for what he called "a walk", but he went to Wario's house and was sitting there in the rain.

Wario was laying on his bed, when he sat up and looked out the window to see Mario sitting on a log. He shook his head and went to to see what Mario was doing outside.

Mario looked up as the rain falling on his head stop to see Wario with an unbrela and was holding it over Mario's head.

"What are you doing here? You know my gards wont let you in, so why come to a place were you are not wanted." Wario huffed.

"Oh? That is odd. I though we were family, but I guess I am rong." Mario sighed and started to walked off, but Wario just got in the way.

"Look at you. All wet and soked ot the bone. You must remeber you have a kid now that needs you. You just can't risk getting sick." Wario told Mario and led Mario in side the Kingdom of Wario.

Soon inside Wario led Mario to a bathroom made of gold. Mario looked around the place to find it bothered him that Wario had a bathroom of gold. He guessed if all the trger hunting he did and could get a place like this than why not have such a cool bathroom or bedroom. Which made Mario wonder what did Wario's room look like.

"You can bath and I will get you something dry to put on." Wario said and looked at Mario who was looking at the yellow toal.

"Thanks" Mario smiled at Wario. He just shook his head and went for the door. Mario shiely grabed Waro's hand. "I want to talk to you about something." he continued looking in to Wario's gray dots.

"Later! Just get clened up and dry, and if it has anything to do with that one time after the reck... Hell no!" Wario belowed and left Mario with tears in his eyes.

**=3**

You see Wario had feelings tored Mario for being there for him after a bad reck well doing a race with Waluigi that ended with him flying off the track.

Mario staied with him the hole time. He was out cold, and was there after he got up and his brother was there too. He know this cuz his brother was drawing faces on his stumick. Oh Waluigi had humer that day.

But after Peach told him that Mario was going to have Luigi's baby. He was fireus with Mario, and stoped letting him in to his home.

**=3**

Mario took off his het cloths as Wario opened the door and saw Mario, who was butt necked.

"Here! Its all I have!" Wario hissed tosting a big yellow shirt at Mario.

Mario blushed unknowingly. "Tanks agian Wario." He mutered Holding the shirt up and seeing how big it was.

Wario watched for a bit and left.

Mario sat the shirt down on the edge of the sink and got in the tub/shower. He turnd on the hot water.

"Don't wast the hot water! Take a bath!" Wario said just outside the door.

Grabed the plug and put it in letting the tub fill around his feet.

**=3**

Well this was going on Luigi was starting to worry about Mario. He was goon for a bit. Luigi was getting dizy and almost fell face first in to the floor, but Waluigi helped him to sit down.

"Why is he not back yet?" Luigi asked Waluigi.

Well maybe he got stuck do to the rain." waluigi told Luigi.

"Oh?" Luigi looked outside to see it was down poring out there.

"Markis must like to sleep when it rains." Waluigi said rubing on Luigi's back.

Luigi took a deep brath and felt sick all of a sudin.

"Uhg...'' Luigi stood up and felt like something was poshing on his back from thing inside.

"Whats rong?" Waluigi asked as Luigi wimpered in pane. "Oh my! You are going to lay a ege." Waluigi helped Luigi to get to his room.

**=3**

Luigi now had nuthing on but a shirt.

"You go to push it out." Waluigi said.

"Gah! It's like trying to take a big dump!" Luigi wined.

Soon Luigi anmd Waluigi were looking at a ege that was orang.

"Is it supose to be that color?" Luigi said his cuzin that was lost for words.

**=3**

Mario was sitting in the water and hered Wario outside the door huming.

"I am sorry about this. I did care about you." Mario said getting out and drying off and puting on the shirt and walked out and look at Wario.

"I am too." Wario said grabing Mario's hand and draged him to a big room with a big bed and tosted him on the bed. Mario was in shock and just staredat Wario who was taking off his overalls.

"I can't do it Wario. I have been untruthful to so menny people, and I have a kid." Mario said snaping out of his shock.

Wario grabed Mario's arms and held them up and kissed Mario, and polled back quick.

"You think I don't know that. You came here for something." Wario growled and grined up one Mario.

He winched and glared at Wario. "It is about your brother... He killed the gane that beet him up a year a go." Mario hissed trying to keep his poster.

Wario let Mario go with no shock on his face. "Oh, and you think I don't know he killed Riff or his peeps." Wario laughed.

"What?" Mario questioned.

"I know all about it and I know when and how they died. The thing is how do you know?" he asked Mario who looked like a dear in the headlights.

Mario shook his head and looked at Wario. "I am a MPD. I read the file." Mario said shaking a bit knowing Wario hated the palice and my kill him for it and maybe rape his died body.

Wario smiled like an evil man fixing to kill a helpless little kid. "Oh so you joined the MPD. Sounds like you were thinking." Wario pind Mario to the bed with his wieght.

Mario strugled under Wario, but could not get out. Needless to say Wario got up. "You better get out and get lost or you will be killed." Wario growled.

Mario left knowing he lost a friend and a family, and Mario know all to well that it was all thabk to how he was feeling.

**That is it, and I know the end is sad, but shit is going to get bad. I am happy you enjoyed this.**


End file.
